Electro Spark
by Joshweiser22
Summary: This is a story about my OC Electro Spark. It takes place in Equestria the world of Friendship is Magic and goes through many journeys - some dangerous some not - and meets many new ponies including a few of the mane six!
1. Intro To Electro Spark

**Chapter 0: Introduction To Electro Spark**

Hello everyone! This is Joshua! I've been spending a lot of time writing this fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! First some information on it though: Electro Spark is my OC Pony that I created a few months ago and I've been using her to roleplay (along with several other OC's that might or might not be mentioned in this fanfiction). In the roleplay, there are some characters that are role-played by other people and I'm doing my best to write their personalities that they themselves gave to their OC's. Anyway, I started roleplaying as her at 15 years old but this fanfiction ranges from her birth to present. When this fanfiction is done, the setting will be set as complete but once I roleplay enough to make for another chapter, I'll add it in. So yeah, like I said, hope you enjoy the fanfiction and here's a pre-fanfiction message from Electro!

_Hi there! My name is Electro Spark! I've had many amazing adventures here in Ponyville and I'd like to tell you about them! First, however, I'm gonna start with my life before I came to Ponyville. My life back when I used to live in Canterlot..._


	2. Years 0 to 3

**Chapter 1: Years 0-3**

I was born on January 1, 1997. My parents are Humid Oasis and Abby Normal. At the time, my dad was 21 years old and my mom was 19. I also have a brother and sister named Thunder Shock and Freezy Snowflake. Freezy wasn't born at that point though. She wasn't born until 2004. Thunder Shock on the other hand was already 5 years old.

I've got to say that a really surprising thing about my family is that my cousins (all three of them) were born on the exact same day as me! They were triplets. I doubt they were born at the same time as me but if they were, that would be pretty cool! Their names are Aqua Splash, Pyro Flame, and Ivy Blade. Now of course, like everypony, I have aunts, uncles, grandpa's and grandma's and more of an extended family but I wont get into that. Instead, what I will get into is what life was like in Canterlot.

Canterlot was a very, uptight place. It seemed as though everypony had to be perfect. Anypony goofing around was considered almost considered a monster. Of course, anypony who knows me knows that goofing around is something I'm really good at! Unfortunately, that wasn't such a good skill to have there. Luckily, my parents weren't too hard on me. I just hoped that I never embarrassed them in front of the other Canterlot ponies. I can't help it though. I am who I am. I'm glad they understood that. My big brother Thunder was always there for me too so I was happy for most of the time.

My cousins came and visited some times too. It wasn't that hard, they lived nearby. They made fun of me sometimes and called me nicknames like Sparky but I know they were just playing like family. Everything seemed to be perfectly awesome in my life. That however changed on my first day of school.

Well it wasn't exactly school, more of a pre-school. I was so excited to start learning! I was 3 years old at this time. That's a pretty young age but I managed to learn well. Most ponies learned the _correct _way to write with their mouths but I taught myself a much _easier _way to write. I could just use the magic from my horn! The teacher always got mad it me. I wasn't really doing anything wrong. The whole point was to get us to write and I was...that was the basic everyday life of mine at school.

And I forgot to mention how everypony bullied me. They thought I was stupid because I didn't know how to write even though I could _clearly_ write words on paper. I never tried to anything wrong. But everypony hated me for it regardless back then. Of course, this was only pre-school! Things got even worse in Kindergarten, however, there was a certain pony who always knew how to cheer me up...


	3. Years 4 to 7

**Chapter 2: Years 4-7**

Dirty McDirtson was my best friend all through elementary. He didn't exactly live in Canterlot or even Ponyville. He was like in the outskirts of the different cities, much like a country side or farm life. None the less, he still went to my school in Canterlot as it was the closest school to him.

I of course was bullied continuously throughout elementary school. Not only was I not able to write like other ponies but I was always pretty clumsy as well. Worst of all, I was the last pony in my class to get my cutie mark. Actually, what's even worse than that, is that I can't even _remember_ how I got my cutie mark! I have flashes of memories some times but I don't exactly know. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I'm not exactly sure how Dirty and I became friends, it just sort of happened. I'm a unicorn and he's a land pony but much unlike the stories we had heard about the pegasi, unicorns, and land ponies on Hearts Warming Eve, we got along very well. Whenever he saw ponies picking on me, he'd come over and stick up for me. I was always really appreciative of him.

One day, in second grade, I thought it was all over. He came to school with a cutie mark. I thought he wouldn't care about me anymore because I still didn't have mine. He came over to me and started showing me it. I thought he was just showing off but then he said "I know you don't have yours yet but trust me, I'm looking forward to the day you do. Then we'll be ultimate best friends." I was very happy.

Much later, about in Summer of third grade, I was on vacation at my grandma's house. Thunder, Freezy, Aqua, Pyro, and Ivy were with me. Actually most of our family was there. Obviously like I said, our Grandma Gypsy Ball was there, my mom and day Humid Oasis and Abby Normal were there, my cousins parents Snake Eyes and Dark Shadow were there, and then my Grandpa Bee Sting was there.

While I was there, Grandma seemed to be getting a little dizzy. She also was very cold. Her eyes turned a bright color and began speaking to us. She was having another vision. That was her cutie mark ability. Her cutie mark is a crystal ball which gives her the ability to have visions of the future. Now, given the fact that you can choose your future, we always said that her visions wouldn't work but they tended to always happen. However, none of her previous visions were as bad as the one she had that time. She began speaking to all of us who were there "I see a power plant. And...Electro Spark. She's getting her cutie mark but...it's all blurry. I see a lot of electricity. There's a brown pony with you, with a cutie mark that looks like soil." She began gasping as her eyes turned back to normal and her vision ended.

Grandma looked at me and told me that although I was going to get my cutie mark, it wasn't going to be a pleasant scence. She knew I was going to be hurt somehow but she didn't want to scare me. I was very terrified, though, being only seven years old. I probably would have been terrified at _any_ age... the one thing that I was confused about is why that pony with a cutie mark of soil was there. I asked if the soil had a little plant growing out of it and Grandma replied that there was. A brown pony with a cutie mark of soil and a plant. I knew exactly who that was. It was my best friend Dirty McDirtson. But what was he doing in my Grandma's vision? I had to figure it out.


	4. Year 8

**Chapter 3: Year 8**

The first thing I did was do what I bet anypony would do if they were in my place. I went and spoke with Dirty McDirtson to see if he knew what that was about. He had no idea what any of that was about. I chose to trust him and for the next year, I thought trusting him was a good idea. In fact, I forgot all about Grandma's vision!

It was January 1st, my birthday, I had just turned eight years old. Dirty said he was throwing me a birthday party but I had to follow him blindfolded. Now, if he would have done this a year ago, I wouldn't have trusted him. First the vision and then telling me to get blindfolded, well, I wouldn't have. But a year had passed and I really didn't care about her vision anymore. I knew it would come true. I still didn't have my cutie mark. I just didn't know when and at that point, I truly didn't think it would be then. I did what he said and got blindfolded.

He led me somewhere. I didn't exactly know where until much later. He said I could take my blindfold off in ten seconds. I expected a big "surprise!" when I were to take my blindfold off but instead, even before I took it off, I felt a severe pain surging through my body. I immediately took my blindfold off. I saw Dirty at the top of some ladders. I appeared to be in a power plant. I still felt so much pain and he told me he was tired of having to watch me use my powers so much and he was jealous. He being a land pony could not use magic and he was tired of it. That was no justification to be electrocuting me but I chose to ignore him. Then again, I didn't have much choice did I? I was stuck, I couldn't move. Electricity hit me from everywhere and I felt as though I was being drained from all my magic. My vision started blurring and I passed out.

Remember how I said that I couldn't exactly remember how I got my cutie mark? Well, that was right at this point. I've only had flashes and I guess "post-traumatic" visions of what happened at this point but I know it happened at this point. When I woke up, I saw Dirty at my side, laying unconscious. I wasn't sure what had happened but after all this time, after piecing together my flashbacks, I think I know what had happened.

When Dirty electrocuted me, I fell unconscious. Based on events that happened many years later, when I fall unconscious, I begin to do weird things. Now, the only reason why I know this is because my friends have told me. Apparently, I somehow begin floating, I'm not even a Pegasus yet I begin floating! My eyes start to glow and then my horn begins to spark. Finally, after a lot of energy is accumulated in my horn, I let electricity flow out of it everywhere leaving no pony unharmed. I couldn't even control it. I can control my powers now but back then, the electricity just exploded out of me and I believe that is what happened when Dirty electrocuted me. I electrocuted him right back and probably much stronger than what he did to me.

I know that Dirty tried to injure, if not kill, me but I wasn't just going to let him stay there and die. I grabbed him, placed him on my back, and ran out. I looked around for a doctor and I ran into Dr. Whooves. He said I was very lucky as if I had waited any longer, Dirty's injuries could have been fatal. I felt horrible about what I did. I didn't even care about what Dirty did to me. I should have been able to control my own powers...

I left Dirty with The Doctor and started walking back home to Canterlot. On my way there. I noticed something that wasn't on me before. I had a cutie mark. My very own cutie mark! I didn't know whether to be moaning over what happened or celebrate over my new cutie mark. That was a very tough day for me. Mixed emotions. Lost friends. So many injuries. This was a horrible birthday.

I stopped going to school since that day. I avoided Dirty if I ever saw him which surprisingly, I didn't. I wasn't exactly sure what happened. I knew that we'd just have to spend lots of time apart if we were ever, if ever, to become friends once more. Sometimes I wish I could just go back in time and make it so that that day, my birthday, never happened...


	5. Years 9 to 15

**Chapter 4: Years 9-15**

Everything seemed to be very heavy on my shoulders from that point on. Everything seemed dreary. Nothing seemed fun to me anymore. I felt as though I had nothing left to live for. I was VERY wrong but at that point, that's all I could say. My cousins tried cheering me up but even they couldn't do anything. Not my parents or anypony. I doubt even my brother could cheer me up but he couldn't even if he wanted to as he was off somewhere at some job that was too confidential to even tell his family.

That's how I spent the next few years. I eventually thought that maybe I was thinking all wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have been acting the way I was. Instead I could start anew. That's what I did. I told everypony that I was moving out. I was going to start fresh in Ponyville. It didn't take me too long to get there but once I did. I _made_ a house. I literally made a house. Out of hay and straw. I wanted to stay away from electricity as much as I could to make sure nothing could spark my magic without me being able to control it.

After staying there a couple days, I decided to go for a walk. Get my mind off things. If I met anypony, I'd act as if nothing was going on in my mind. Sure enough, I did meet a pony. His name was Shadow Flash. We introduced ourselves and he invited me to a party. I had just become friends with him and he told me that this was he going away party. I was devastated. Why did I always have to lose my friends...

Luckily, I met two more ponies named Hunter and Golden Rod at his party. Actually, Hunter wasn't a pony, he was a griffon. Golden Rod was very arrogant but I made it a goal of mine to become her friend at some point although she seemed to be annoyed by me. I haven't seen her since that day but I'm hoping I'll be able to talk to her once more. Hunter on the other hand is still my friend up to this day.

Shadow Flash told me the reason why he was leaving and I couldn't believe my ears. Apparently Shadow's parents were forcing him to marry Golden Rod and he didn't even want to! They were going to be forced to move to Manehatten. I tried to convince him to stay and to disobey. That's normally something I wouldn't do but given what he told me, he really should have. He should have stayed in Ponyville. Unfortunately, he didn't listen and he left Ponyville the next day.

The next two ponies I met were Kuroi Shiroi and Fire Sparkle. I keep calling them ponies but although Fire Sparkle was a pony, Kuroi wasn't. Kuroi was a zebra. A mad scientist zebra so I learned later on. Fire was the one who showed me the first location in Ponyville other than the Town Square. She brought me to the Sugar Cube Corner. I think I ordered a cupcake although I can't remember exactly.

The next day I went for a walk and I saw a pony sitting on a bench. When I got closer I noticed it wasn't a pony at all. It was actually a griffon! The only other griffon I knew was Hunter so I went up to her and asked if she knew him. After introducing ourselves, she told me her name was Sheila and I found out that Hunter was her father! Small world! I thought me and her were to become good friends and I was right. For some reason, there was a huge blizzard day after I met Sheila.

I had a feeling something was wrong so I went looking for Sheila. Sure enough, I found her on the same bench I saw her at the day before. But I was also right about my feeling. She was unconscious on the bench. I picked her up and brought her to my home. I gave her some medicine and went looking for Hunter. I had learned that he lived in the EverFree forest so I went looking for him there. Sure enough, I found him and he was unconscious as well. I tried waking him up and got really emotional. I thought I was just for Sheila sake but now I know differently...anyway, with all the stress of new hurt friends, past stress, and just trying to keep up a new life, I fell unconscious (of course). I was terrified again, hoping that nothing like which happened with Dirty would happen now.

I soon woke up with Hunter next to me. I told him Sheila was home and we both ran there. Sheila, however, was missing. She wasn't in the bed where I left her. After looking everywhere, we found her in the cupboard. We brought her to the medtent and I asked Hunter what had happened. He told me that he just saw a bright flash of light and that's all he could remember. Memory lapse, unconsciousness, and a flash of light. That sounded very familiar. And although it was a good thing this time because it woke Hunter up, I still didn't like it because that means it can happen again. Then again maybe I could use them for good like I just did if I learned how to control them.

Soon I met another pony named Slash. He was depressed and said he had nothing to live for because his music player was broken. A bit extreme but I told him I would help him anyway. He seemed like a good guy. I wonder why he was so into his music.

Right then wasn't a good time to help so I went looking for him the next day. I found him in the EverFree forest. He was trying to get help from Kuroi. They both had to go and as luck would have it, Hunter appeared. Sheila was still sick so I followed him to where he said she was at. It happened to be another pony's home. Her name was Light Spark. She was very mysterious. Hunter was trying to get her to help out Sheila because we didn't know why she was so sick. Soon another pony named Sonic Blitz came in. A bird named Bess was still perched atop Light Spark's head. She kept glaring at me for some reason. She swooped down and attacked so I ran outside and ran back home. I didn't exactly know what had happened to Hunter but I found out later. At this point, I was just hoping that both Hunter and Sheila were alright.


	6. Year 15: Days 11 to 18

**Chapter 5: Year 15: Days 11-18**

The next day, I was still frantic but more calm. I went to go see if Sheila was in the medtent, and if so, if she was doing ok. When I got to her room, there were some other ponies in there. Their names were Snow Eyes, Sparx, Pluto, and Fireblaze. Sparx was bullying Sheila. That made me remember how I used to be bullied in school. I wouldn't let Sheila take it. I stood up for her. Me and Snow Eyes were both standing up for her. We were arguing for a while when Hunter came in and the arguing increased of course. Not to mention that there was a pony near by named Pallet who was getting seriously ticked off by all of our bickering which only led to even _more_ bickering. Unfortunately, it was too much for Sheila to take. She jumped up from bed and ran outside.

She tried to fly away but after getting a few feet off the ground, she began plummeting back down. Luckily, I was there to catch her. Sparx, however, wasn't the end of it. Another pony named Tail Sword appaered and starting just flat out making fun of Sheila. Light Spark suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took Sheila to the medtent again.

Meanwhile, we all continued arguing outside. Tail Sword had no right to be making fun of Sheila. That's when I got an idea. I pushed myself to my limit which, like expected, made me collapse. I fell unconscious. Now of course, due to the fact that I _was _unconscious, I don't the exact details of what happened but when I woke up, there was a lot of electrical residue everywhere. I'm guessing that what I hoped would happen, happened. I was planning on having another "electrical outburst" and I think it worked. It apparently didn't do much so I just wanted to get away from everything.

Something much more tragic happened the day afterward. I went to the medtent to check on Sheila again. None of the mean ponies were here. Only Snow Eyes who I thought was keeping an eye on her but I later found out that he was actually blind. Still, it gave her someone to talk to so I was glad that he was there with her. She happened to be perfectly alright now. Not sick in the least bit. Instead, she told me she was worried about Hunter. I suddenly felt really sick in the pit of my stomach and asked her why. That's when she replied that he had been diagnosed with ponio and it could kill him. I was scared beyond coneception. Hunter could die!

I couldn't help but cry. I was crying very hard. I got embarrassed and ran out. For those who know me, you know I'm an optimist. That's why when Sheila came chasing after me, I came up with an idea. We could have a benefit party for Hunter! We could raise money and awareness about Ponio and we could use the money to help out Hunter! I'm never one to brag but I had to admit that that plan was genius! And, it could have really saved his life. We went to go find Snow Eyes but we found him sleeping in his bed. Sheila started jumping on him to wake him up but I don't think that was the best idea because he ran for his life to the EverFree forest... he was pretty fast too so I figured we could tell him later. When we did, he fully agreed with our plan.

I wanted to tell my other friends about my party so I went to the square the next day. I didn't see anypony there so I went to the town square. Sure enough, I saw Kuroi there! I asked her if she wanted to go to the party but she declined nor did she know how to rent out the Sugar Cube Corner- the location on which we decided we could have the party at! Meanwhile, a pony named Pinkie Pie was pulling a prank on Kuroi. She tied balloons to Kuroi's hoof. I saw her start to float away so I tried to save her by grabbing onto her hoof but I started floating away with her instead. While I was in the sky, I saw a pony was hiding in the balloons. A pony named Mattias Nilsson. He was trying to cut the ropes and kill us.

Now a pony named Derpy Hooves was on the scene. She tried helping us down but only ended up making it worse as she brought yet another Pinkie Pie along with her. I'm not sure how that's possible but I'm not lying either. There were two Pinkie Pies. The three did manage to get us down but not without destroying half of the town hall. I still don't know up to this date how both Pinkie Pies existed. I guess it's just Pinkie Physics. When we got down, however, Mattias had somehow disappeared.

I tried to forget about Mattias and instead asked Kuroi if she could help me with my uncontrollable electricity powers. She had a weird smile on her face but I decided to follow her to her treehouse. Once I was inside, I was very scared and I had all the right to. Kuroi began electrocuting me to see what happens when I go unconscious. Before I did, someone who I hadn't seen in about 6 or 7 years came in. It was my big brother Thunder Shock! I don't know how, why, or what he heard about me but he somehow knew I was in trouble. Maybe Grandma Ball's psychic abilities rubbed off on him somehow. I'm not sure. Either way, he helped me out and made Kuroi stop electrocuting me.

Kuroi then gave me a potion which he said would help the pain and even allow me to control my powers! I hesitated at first but then realized, even if we was tricking me, it could be worth it. I grabbed her potion and drank it. It was then when Kuroi said that I couldn't use my magic for four days or something unexpected could happen. I wouldn't want to take that risk so I didn't. I went back to the town square with Thunder Shock afterwards.

We cought up a bit and saw that three ponies named Twilight Sparkle, Noland, and Showtime, were all helping to clean up the town hall. That's when I remembered that I still hadn't checked up on Hunter! I ran to the medtent and saw that he was still fine. I didn't want him to know that I knew about his ponio and instead asked Snow Eyes if he wanted to help clean up the town hall. He agreed and Hunter volunteered. I didn't want him to work in his state but I allowed him to anyway. Thunder Shock meanwhile got a box of cupcakes which he gobbled down quickly. We all met back at the town hall and started helping. Snow Eyes and I went up to the roof to board up some damages when Thunder let out an extremely huge burp that created a hole in the roof. We both fell down in it. I'm assuming I fell unconscious because the next thing I know, I woke up in a hospital bed and it was already morning of the next day.

Thunder told me that he was the one who brought me there. I took a nap but when I woke up I couldn't find Thunder. I went looking for him at the square but instead of finding him, I found Mattias Nilsson. I didn't know it until later but he had just sent Thunder Shock to plant a bomb in the EverFree forest. For some test or something. Thunder didn't know it was a bomb but he placed it down anyway. Mattias told him to run away when he placed it so he did. As luck would have it, Sheila appeared by the bomb and then Mattias detonated it.

Mattias had now attempted four murders: Kuroi's, Sheila's, Thunder's, and mine. I, however, didn't find out until the next day when Thunder told me. When he told me, I had to find him. Trying to kill my friend and I was something but then trying to kill Hunter's daughter and my own brother! That was too much. I went looking for him and I found him at the square. We began fighting and soon I saw an Alicorn descending from the sky. It appeared to me as though it was the princess. Not Princess Celestia, but, Princess Luna. We were all frightened and all traumatized. So much that we forgot all of these events including Mattias. Only reason why I know them is because I recorded them in my diary before I forgot. I still don't remember it but I somehow remember writing it so I know it happened.

Anyway, according to my diary, Princess Luna called us all idiots and told Mattias to stop making explosions. We all agreed. Last thing I remember and the very next thing in my diary is that I went to go check up on Hunter. His ponio was getting better but it was still just coincidence. The disesase could get worse or better at any time as it was unpredictable. Nevertheless, I was happy to see him better. Sheila and Light Spark came in to see his progress as well. While we were talking, I mentioned Pinkie Pie by accident and ran outside with Sheila and Light Spark so that no secrets would be revealed. This party was going to be a surprise party and I didn't want to ruin that right then and there. I asked Light Spark if she wanted to help us and she said she would.

I went looking for Sheila the next day to see if she had any luck finding a Pinkie Pie. I ended up finding her in a cave with two ponies named Jette Black and Plasma Bolt. Hunter was there to so I had to ask Sheila about the party details in pony latin (eg. Onypay Atinlay).

We headed to the SCC to see if anybody was there whom we could ask if we could rent it out. When we entered, it turned out we were in the middle of a food fight. Thunder Shock was here too. Mr. Cake came in and blamed the whole thing on us..we helped clean up though regardless. We tried renting out the SCC with him but he didn't want to so that idea was a bust. Something very unexpected, however, happened the next day. I saw a pony I hadn't seen in a very long time...


	7. Year 15: Days 19 to 26

**Chapter 6: Year 15: Days 19-26**

I hadn't seen him since the first day I came to Ponyville. That sure brought back memories. It was Shadow Flash. We spoke and caught up but he mentioned that Hunter was shrieking. I really liked talking to him again, I especially wanted to know what happened with his parents and all that but I had no time to spare. Apparently, he was already 1/5 his size so I ran and started looking for him. When I found him, I found out that it was true! He was tiny! And so cute! I also found out that it was a side effect of his ponio.

Another pony was nearby. His name was Shadow Flame and he was interested to find out what was going on but he had to go soon. Luckily, a pony named Carson came along and gave Hunter and antidote that turned him normal size – thank Celestia! Everything seemed to be getting back to normal but pure weirdness happened the next day.

It was snowing and we all got into a snowball fight. This was already six days total after Kuroi gave me the potion which he told me not to use for four days. I thought that sense the potion was supposed to allow me to use my powers controllably, I could use them to help out in the snowball fight. When I used them, however, something very strange occurred. I began teleporting randomly in random locations. Whether it be ground or sky, near or far. Nor could I control it. So I figured that if my magic caused it, my magic could fix it.

When I felt I was going to be teleported again, I counter-teleported myself. That was a bad idea. I felt as though I was being ripped apart. And in a way, I was. Next thing I know, I was staring at myself. And there was no mirror. There were two of me! Two Electro Sparks! It was pretty awesome getting a chance to talk to myself but it seemed to annoy everypony else. My diary entries were kind of confusing because we were both trying to write at the same time but I got most of it.

Both of me were looking for Kuroi to find out if he could help with this splitting problem. Of course, she had a solution to everything. She put us each in a cage and she did exactly what I expected she would do. She began electrocuting us vigorously. It hurt ever so much but I somehow felt myself being complete. We got memories of each other. It was a very strange experience. I heard that it was cider season later on so I decided to go try some.

I grabbed some bits that Thunder had given me earlier and stood in line. A pony named Applejack was giving the cider out. There was a pony right in front of me in the line who looked a lot like the pony who was helping rebuild the Town Hall. I believe her name was Twilight but Applejack kept calling her "Sugarcube" so I'm not entirely sure, I only saw her from the back. Anyway, when I got the cider, my mind was blown. It brought tears to my eyes. It was SO AMAZINGLY GOOD. I-I-it was Pinkie-Tastic!

I found Shadow Flame again a little later. He was with a pony named Fire Heart. We went exploring the EverFree forest which was fun. When we got to the square, however, there was a lot of commotion going on. Apparently, Slash's dad, Rusty, was trying to take him back home with him because he thought that Slash was too irresponsible to live on his own. We stood up for him and Rusty was forced to leave. We heard a show was going on by a pony named Star Swirl so we decided to check it out.

There were many different items she was displaying. I went inside the store and bought some items that ended up costing me about 450 bits. That was easy to pay, though, because I borrowed *cough* mooched *cough* 500 bits from my brother Thunder Shock. He's pretty rich because of his job but I still don't know what his job is exactly...

A friend of mine named Titanium Trance (Ty for short) was opening a store called Ty's Tunes. I went to go see the grand opening and it looked pretty cool. I browsed around for a while. I turned around and saw two ponies. One I didn't quite recognize. I know I had seen him before but I never really spoke to him much. I believe his name was Bowl Head. The other...made me shiver.


	8. Year 15: Days 27 to 31

**Chapter 7: Year 15: Days 27-31**

I hadn't seen him since I was eight. And the whole power plant incident. He was right there, standing in front of the doors to Ty's Tunes. Dirty McDirtson was standing right in front of the doors to Ty's Tunes in which I was inside. I didn't know what to do. Dirty hadn't seen me but Bowl Head had. I tried to hide. I couldn't think. I wanted now to talk to him again but I didn't know what to say. What _could_ I say? It looked as though Bowl was trying to get Dirty to come inside and talk to me. After some convincing, he came in.

He began talking to me. I knew he had a bad temper which is why I know it was very hard for him to apologize. He did regardless. I know he felt very bad for what he did. He had obviously matured. I know it was a matter of trying to kill me but I think of things in a different way then normal ponies think. Because of him, I got my cutie mark. Because of him, I moved to Ponyville and met Kuroi who helped control my powers. And because of him, I met Hunter. Hunter is always there for me. I don't know what I'd do without him. Plus, I'm a very forgiving person. I immediately accepted his apology. There was a chance we could become friends again and we did.

I asked them both if they wanted to come over to the SCC. Dirty had no idea what it was but Bowl was dying to go there. When we got there, we ordered some cupcakes. We saw Shadow Flame in there and sat down with him. They all seemed to be getting along great.

We headed over to the EverFree forest afterward and saw a lot of ponies working. Apparently, it was a certain day of the year where we cleaned up the snow called Winter Wrap-Up. Slash was here as he didn't follow us to the SCC from Ty's Tunes. We met up with him and another pony named Pipsqueak. We went inside a cave which Slash and Pipsqueak said that they had seen light coming from inside. As we went inside, we actually saw two different lights. One was red and one was blue. The red one kept telling us to come inside while the blue one told us to get out. Suddenly, the blue one left and the red one just disappeared. The red one, however, was possessing pony by pony! I got too scared and ran back home.

When I woke up the next day. I realized something awesome. It was my 30th day in Ponyville! A full month! I went to go see how the whole spirit light thing was going on and Sheila told me the whole story. The blue spirit was called Ao and the red one was called Aka. Aka had taken Slash's body and Ao had taken over Pipsqueak's. They had a duel of a sort and Ao ended up defeating Aka.

I saw a friend of mine, Fire Sparkle, while talking to Sheila. I showed Fire one of my party in a bottles that I bought from Star Swirl's store. I'm not sure why but Slash started laughing (as he was there with us) which made me start laughing. Are laughing apparently got to Fire because she got all angry. She made a giant fireball and aimed it right for us. We got hit by it and were let on fire. As luck would have it, a pony named Green Jay drenched us with water. My hoof was still a little burned but we went to the hospital soon afterward. Before we left to the hospital, however, Green's son, Blue Jay, came and he was all enthusiastic about magic and was amazed to see a unicorn like me. Since my move to Ponyville, I had not only been recognized but I had also been praised.

My 31st day in Ponyville turned out to be a holiday! I always knew about it but it had just slipped my mind. It was Hearts and Hooves Day! I immediately thought of Hunter and asked him to be my special somepony...as friends of course. We went to a Hearts and Hooves Day party that was going on at 52nd and Mane. There was so much commotion! My brother who somehow got his memory back was dancing and there was a raffle to pair up special someponies.

Dirty McDirtson and Bowl head were there which was unexpected but what was even _more_ unexpected was that he asked me to be his special somepony. I wanted to, as friends of course again, but I told him I was already with Hunter. When he asked who he was, he stepped out. All Dirty saw was a griffon and by his expression, I'm guessing he didn't like griffons. They began debating, arguing, and eventually fighting. Meanwhile, my frenemy Kuroi was trying to spike a punch bowl with a love potion but the ponies hosting the party stopped him. I didn't know it was a love potion at the time and Kuroi in fact gave me a spare. He said something about "If mine fails" but I didn't get what he meant.

I didn't like seeing my friends Hunter and Dirty fight so I decided to open the potion, curious to see if it would help at all. It happened to spray everywhere. I'm not exactly sure who it hit other than Hunter, Dirty, and I but I bet it did spray others. Hunter and Dirty began, well, "loving" me so that's when it hit me. Love. Hearts and Hooves Day. Love potion! I knew that you'll fall in love with the person you look directly in the eyes when you get sprayed by the love potion. I did, however, looked at Hunter by accident. Something very strange occurred. I didn't feel any different. I felt perfectly normal. Still, I tried not to look into Dirty's eyes just in case. Hunter was still all over me. I didn't like the way he was acting at all so I ran away. He tried chasing me but I managed to teleport back home. I was just hoping that Hunter wouldn't stay this way forever...


	9. Year 15: Days 32 to 38

**Chapter 8: Year 15: Days 32-38**

I went to go check on Hunter to see if the love potion had worn off. Instead of finding Hunter, I found Sheila. Her wings were all poofy and she looked so cute! To our surprise, a deep fog came in. I feared something was wrong.

We ran deeper into the forest and we found Hunter with some other ponies – Rai, Free Kick, Blue Thrush, and Sky Dasha. The bad part was that there was a Hydra next to all of us now.

We all knew we couldn't defeat the Hydra but one thing we could do was fight it off long enough so we could escape. Hunter and Sky Dasha were the first ones to go. I followed through to make sure Hunter...I mean, the two of them, wouldn't get hurt. We managed to escape but there were still injuries and Hunter was unconscious.

During the whole battle, I noticed that Hunter and Sheila weren't talking as much as they normally do. I asked Sheila what was up. She told me something I would have never expected in a million years. Hunter, was in fact not, Sheila's father. Instead, Hunter turned out to be her brother. That didn't quite explain why they weren't talking but I decided to let it go. Especially sense the following day, it was her birthday. It was fun to celebrate that at the SCC! I gave her a present and left at the end of the day.

I saw Hunter the next day. And he wasn't in a wheelchair! I was so happy! But one thing ruined my happiness. Hunter was acting like a complete jerk! He was saying horrible things like he didn't even care about Sheila anymore...I went to go find Sheila to see if she was acting the same way. When I found her, she wasn't exactly being a jerk but she was still being kind of rude and saying mean things about Hunter. I tried to help but ended up only making things worse. I stormed away back home and felt very scared inside because I felt something I had never felt before. Anger.

The next day I saw that Sheila was stuck on top of a cloud. Not sure how it happened but then again, I didn't really care at that point. I didn't care about anything. After a while, she convinced me to help her down. With one condition, however. She would have to talk and sort things out with Hunter. When she got down, though, we had no idea where Hutner was so I went looking for him in the EverFree forest.

As I expected, he was there but he was still being a jerk. I tried to get him to come but he didn't feel like it. I saw Sky Dasha was nearby which made it harder for me because I didn't want anypony to see what I was about to do. I knew that it would probably ruin the friendship between Hunter and I. I, I didn't want to do it but, Sheila and Hunter's love was more important than our friendship. I was going to bring him there by force. I began thunderbolting him with all I got. Sky Dasha, meanwhile, was freaking out telling me to stop. I couldn't let myself stop. I wouldn't. It was too important. Unfortunately it was all in vain. I told Sky Dasha what was up and when we found Sheila again, she ran off. Hunter then woke up from his unconscious state that I had put him in and ran off too. I didn't know what I was to do but go home and ponder on what had happened.

When I awoke the next day, I noticed that Thunder Shock wasn't around. In fact, I hadn't seen him in a while. Naturally, I went looking for him. That's when I saw the sign in front of the EverFree forest. It said "Warning: This room is fairly dangerous! Ponies can get lost, trapped, and petrified if they are not careful!". That's when it hit me. That sign might have been talking about Thunder!

I began searching for him in the first and yelling out his name, hoping he would come find me. Something scared me. I heard a growl. I started running as fast as I could. Suddenly, something said my name. I thought this was the end. I continued running but turned around for only a second and noticed that it was Hunter. However, it was too late. When I had turned around, I had tripped and fell. It turns out that I was also standing on a cliff so when I fell...I fell off the cliff. I fell unconscious while falling down and had a dream. It was actually more of a nightmare. At least until the last part.

I was with Kuroi and Hunter. Kuroi was electrocuting Hunter who was in a cage but I sacrificed myself to save Hunter. However, when I fell unconscious (already in my unconscious state) I unleashed my electrical power once more. It engulfed Kuroi and Hunter. Kuroi disappeared but left Hunter unharmed. We spoke for a bit and I ended up falling asleep and began waking up in the real world.

When I woke up, I was already in the hospital. Hunter told me what had happened and I had apparently lost 25 days of my memory. After a while, I slowly began regaining them but I couldn't remember even the tinniest bit at that point. All this, of course, only made me unconscious again and I began dreaming once more. It wasn't so interactive as if it was mystical. I saw Hunter and Sheila next to each other and all I said was "You two, just stay together. Promise me you'll stay together." All I wanted was for Sheila, and especially Hunter, to be happy.


	10. Credits

**Actual Show Credits:**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

**Created by:**

Lauren Faust

**Written by:**

Lauren Faust

Amy Keating Rogers

Cindy Morrow

Chris Savino

Meghan McCarthy

Charlotte Fullerton

M. A. Fullerton

Dave Polsky

Merriwether Williams

**Directed by:**

Jayson Thiessen

James Wootton

**Executive Producers:**

Lauren Faust

Chris Bartleman

Blair Peters

Kirsten Newlands

Beth Stevenson

Stephen Davis

**Composers:**

William Kevin Anderson

Daniel Ingram

Steffan Andrews

**Voice Actors:**

Tara Strong

Ashleigh Ball

Andrea Libman

Tabitha St. Germain

Cathy Weseluck

Nicole Oliver

Michelle Creber

Meadeleine Peters

Claire Corlett

John de Lancie

**Production Companies:**

DHX Media/Vancouver

Hasbro Studios

Top Draw Animation

**Distributor:**

The Hub

**FanFiction Credits:**

**Written by:**

Joshua Simon

**Shows Used:**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the rights to anything that is or is related to My Little Pony.

**Final Comment:**

**Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my fanfiction! It was so much fun to write this fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again!**


End file.
